Belle and Sebastian, Meet Kagome
by Lilith-dono
Summary: Kagome and Sesshomaru take a simple walk in a park. With threats of shirt stealing, silly love proclamations, and a whole lot of water, both adults are in for a very eventful park visit.


"You are such an ass." She commented lightly with a large sigh. The man beside her scowled as they strolled along a wooded pathway. "I swear, one moment you're proclaiming your undying love for me and then the next you're down my neck. You have the mood swings of a girl on PMS."

"I highly doubt I am a girl on PMS, Ka-go-me." He stated smirking, drawing out her name. He absolutely loved the reaction from his rather moody girlfriend. She would always pause and try to hide her evident smile. His arm wrapped around her tighter as she lifted her hands in the air with a loud, annoyed sigh.

"Come on, dude, lighten up!"

"I do not appreciate being called an ass." He said simply, turning his beautiful molten gold gaze onto her. "And besides, through all your ranting, I know you secretly desire me."

"Sesshomaru!" She complained with a large and final sigh before righting her self. "Okay, maybe it was a bit harsh I called you an ass. I was mistaken, dear, you are the royal Ass of all Ass-land. Happy now?"

"Quite." He commented with another brilliant smirk as they stopped at the end of their path leading into the middle of the park. She had a smile on her face as she moved her inky raven blue bangs out of her eyes. Giggling slightly, her smile stretched across her lips to form a grin.

"I don't see why I can't be mad at you!" She cried as she bashed her balled fists gently in his chest. He wrapped his arms around her, chuckling gently.

"Charms are everything, my love. If you have them, then consider yourself lucky." She crossed her arms with a sigh, shaking her head.

"You are so conceited it is beyond me to bring you back!" He shrugged slightly as they continued their walk. He had to pull her along or she would stay there and pout all day.

"Well…" He drawled after a few moments of companionable silence. "As conceited as I might sound, I tell you the truth. If not charms, what else got me into the presence of a most beautiful woman such as you?"

"Flattery will get you nowhere, and besides, Sess, you practically dragged me out of the house because you wanted to get out and about." Her brilliant azure eyes narrowed as she looked over her boyfriend of three years with a suspicious eye. "What are you planning?"

"Nothing, my love. Why do you ask?" He asked innocently only making her eyes narrow even more in disbelief.

"Uh huh…" He placed a bit of long silver hair over his shoulder, making the sun's rays envelope the neglected strands in a nice light.

"You sound as if you do not believe me." Sesshomaru inquired as the woman in his arms stopped walking, stepping away from him.

"It isn't April Fools day is it? Because if it is, I am seriously gonna kick your ass." He raised an elegant silver eyebrow before shaking his head.

"No, dear, it's the 27 of September. I would think that you would know this." Kagome merely brushed this non-important information off with a wave of her hand.

"So? Is there something big on this day I should know about? Oh sweet God, it's not our anniversary is it? I swear it's in October!" She cried, immediately panicking. The sick aura of guilt surrounded her, paining her stomach, as he said nothing, looking impassive.

"It is not our anniversary." He informed minutes later as he watched her writher in agony. He passed his girlfriend, chuckling lightly, putting his hands in his coat pockets as he imagined the ten shades of red passing her face in anger.

"You bastard!" She cried. She ran up to him, as he didn't stop to wait to hear her repeatedly yell at him. He was used to the whole scenario. Besides, as much as he found her rants amusing, he wanted to get a move on. He had something rather important to do.

"When we get home, I am sooooo gonna steal your Belle and Sebastian t-shirt!" She threatened loudly, making him stop meters away, narrowing his eyes.

"My shirt will stay where it is, thank you." She crossed her arms, shaking her head with a determined look in her eyes.

"Not when I find it, it won't."

"You don't even know where it is." He countered, quite worried on his shirt's behalf. He rather liked that shirt, thank you very much, and when Kagome borrowed anything, she didn't borrow: she kept it for good.

"So you think!" She cried in victory.

"You're bluffing."

"Am not!

"Yes you are. Do not lie to me, vixen." She put her hand to her chest with a devilish smile.

"Oh my, Sess, it seems you have seen through me." He smirked. Ha. He knew it. "…Its permanent place can't be in the black dresser downstairs in the guest room, could it?" He stopped visibly, a shadow drawing over him before he immediately drew out of it. Damn, he was getting too off task! If she kept side tracking him, he might forget what he came out here to do!

She smirked at him, her eyebrows raised. "Believe me now, Sess? Or I can always retrieve others such as your Yeah Yeah Yeahs shirt or-" She was interrupted by his hands grabbing her upper arms gently, only to pull her to his chest.

"Kagome…" He mumbled lovingly, confusing the hell out of her. She blinked at her boyfriend's actions, blushing slightly. What the hell was he doing? They were just in a deep…erm… 'discussion' about stealing his stupid shirts and now he decided this was the moment for a good loving hug? And, even besides that fact, he was never this… well…he was never this 'touchy-feely' in public areas. For heaven sakes, they were in a frickin' park!

'He must be sick…' She thought in surprise before she snuggled her head to his chest. 'But I kinda like this…it's nice for a change.'

"If you're trying to butter me up, then you are doing an exceptionally good job." Kagome muttered happily as he ran his fingers through her long silky locks.

"Hmm…I know…" He murmured softly as he took in her scent. Mmm…lilacs. She always smelled like fresh lilacs.

Regaining his thoughts, he let go of her gently. When Kagome opened her eyes to find the lost warmth of her love, she looked down to find his vibrant silver head looking up at her.

"What are you doing?" She asked with a giggle as she looked to see that he was on his knee. Her eyes widened as her breathing stopped momentarily. If she could, this was the perfect moment to keel over in shock. Too bad he had a nice grip on her hand or said situation would have occurred.

"Kagome." He massaged her hand gently. "I was originally was going to do something for you at home in a secluded area, but I know how you are." He smirked gently as he looked into the face of the stunned girl. "You love open spaces and more importantly nature." His hand unconsciously tightened at the object in his fingers before he pulled it out, letting it rest in his palm so she could see the velvet navy box.

"Meep." He smiled at the cute little noise she made. He proceeded to stand up, dusting off the knee of his jeans.

"Kagome, I love you." He said simply as he looked at her with softness evident in his eyes. This seemed to trigger Kagome's mind into action for she put her free hand over her mouth. Tears threatened to spill from the corners of her eyes. "I want you to be with me. Become my wife."

Waiting for a moment to no answer, he looked into her watery blue eyes. Smirking at bit as he saw the emotion that stirred in her irises, he slipped the ring on her finger. Somehow her mind awoke from its previous coma as the cool metal slid against her skin.

"YES!" She cried as she was muffled out by the most passionate kiss Sesshomaru had given her that month. Tears streaked her cheeks as she placed her arms tightly around his neck, decreasing his oxygen intake.

"Hmm. Seems you love me too." Sesshomaru grinned once his brand new fiancé had pulled away, giving him a chance to breathe. Kagome was shocked. Okay, it was one thing to propose…but to smile after it? A true, happy, genuine smile?

"Sess…you're smiling." She mumbled gently as she was taken into his arms, securing her in a tight hold.

"I should be. I'm going to marry the woman of my dreams!" He held her for a few moments before pulling her away to look at her beautiful face.

"I love you so much Sesshomaru." She sighed softly, lovingly as his fingers mended with her hair. He lifted his lips with a devilish smirk, kissing her neck gently, tracing soft butterfly kisses to her ear. She relaxed against him, only causing him to fuel the desire into doing what he knew he was going to do.

"I love you as well, Kagome…and I will announce it." He pulled away causing her to look at him in confusion. She couldn't even muster the question of 'What do you mean?' for he was all ready gone with a quick kiss on her cheek. Completely and utterly confused, Kagome was only left to follow him.

"Sesshomaru!" She yelled, panting heavily as they ran to a large fountain that signified the center of the whole park. Her breath was taken away as her crazy fiancé finally decided to stop by it.

"What the hell are you doing?" She asked loudly, creating bystanders to look at the couple with odd judging looks. He smiled happily, now causing Kagome to wonder if he was truly this happy or he had finally lost his mind completely.

"No, Kagome, I have to!" Kagome blinked at him in confusion before a rosy blush stained her cheeks.

"Sesshomaru! What do you mean?" Before she could protest, he jumped onto the fountain ledge.

"I, SESSHOMARU TAISHO, AM IN LOVE WITH KAGOME HIGURASHI!" He shouted loudly as Kagome blushed a deep red as he shouted his proclamation out for everyone to hear once more.

She watched in horror, embarrassment, and in love as she watched the man she needed most completely embarrass himself in front of one hundred people or more in that park.

"Sesshomaru!" She giggled happily as she ran up to him. He looked down at her with a smile on his face.

"Everyone must know how much I love you, my darling. I have wanted to for so long and now I am free to do so." Kagome watched him for a moment before jumping up on the ledge with him. Taking his hand, she grinned giddily.

"AND I, KAGOME HIGURASHI, AM IN LOVE WITH SESSHOMARU TAISHO!" She yelled just as loud before she blushed a deeper red than he thought possible. He smiled. Oh, yes, she would make the most wonderful wife he could ever ask for.

"Now that we proclaimed our love, I believe a kiss would be in order?" He asked with a smirk. Kagome sighed.

"Are you sure it wouldn't be too cliché?" He wrapped his arms around her before whispering, "I don't give a damn." And with that he kissed her passionately. Before she could reply with anything as he pulled away, about to dive in for another most passionate kiss, she felt herself being pushed forward. Sesshomaru noticed this as well, the dangerous teetering over the edge the two seemed to be causing, and wrapped his arms tightly around her. Bracing themselves, they both landed in the fountain with a huge splash.

Giggling, she wiped the water out of her eyes. Sesshomaru sat besides her, placing a drenched arm around her shoulders.

"How romantic." He mumbled sarcastically as he shook his head, little droplets of water spraying from his bangs. She narrowed her eyes playfully.

"You do realize that your Belle and Sebastian shirt is toast because of this, right?" He nodded simply before turning to her.

"Pretty much." And with that the two kissed until they could kiss no more. With their love proclaimed, and a shirt to be stolen, they both knew secretly their lives were complete.

* * *

...Kagome and Sesshomaru were so out of character in this that it scares me. Scares you too, right? I can't be the only one who thinks so. I truly can't be. 

Named '_Belle and Sebastian, Meet Kagome_' for Kagsy has stolen Shou-Shou's shirt. That, in fact, is a Belle and Sebastian t-shirt ((Do they even have shirts? I suppose so...if they do, I really need to get my hands on one...)) This band is one of my all time favorites. If you like them too, give me a review. I have made my first rhyme in a one-shot!

Dear God, I am such a dork T-T


End file.
